The Princess And The Stray Dog
by Lady Zendra
Summary: Ame Kurosaki,cousin of Ichigo and blinded at age 7 by a hallow, has an incredible raiatsu. But when she is thrust into the Seireitei in an effort to recover Rukia, she discovers memories long since forgotten. sucky summary but the story is good. rated M
1. Hollows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of **Bleach** or the characters thereof.

Ame Pov

I walked down the hall with Ichigo, clutching his bag handle and listening to the bustle of the school. When we arrived to the classroom, the students silenced and I could feel the eyes burn into me. "Ichi-chan, they're staring aren't they?" I asked and my cousin's spirit energy tense. "Yeah, they're starin' at me cause of my hair." He replied but I knew in my heart that they were staring at me, the little blind girl who dared come to a normal school.

"Here Ame come sit here," Ichigo said easing me to the chair. I sat down then took out my special Braille textbook. "Ichi-chan, I an perfectly capable of sitting by myself." I said heatedly. It's so annoying being blind, everyone feels they need to help you with everything or talk really loud as if you can't hear or pretend your not there. Ichigo knew how much I hated it when people try to help me but bless his heart he just worried about me. "

"Hey Ame, this is Rukia Kuchki, she's a friend of mine." I turned toward Ichigo's voice then sensed a powerful _reiatsu; _I smiled "Hello I'm Ame Hana, Ichigo's cousin." Rukia placed a hand on my shoulder, her energy seemed nervous, she was hiding something. "I need to borrow Ichigo for a moment." Ichigo then shouted "Chad watch my cousin!" my head shot up and I growled, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I do not need a babysitter!" but he was already gone and a very calm male energy had replaced him. "Hello, I'm Chad, Ichigo's friend." I nodded in his direction "Ame." I said fuming as class started.

Later

Ichigo didn't return in time for gym so Chad led me to the field after I changed into black shorts and a grey tank top. "Look at the new girl, she's smokin' hot!" I heard some of the guys say then some one else said, "too bad she's blind." I let Chad lead me to the coach, who just waved me to the field while the other kids played kickball. I sighed and lay down on the grass. The sun was warm and I let my thoughts wander, "I wonder what I look like, maybe I'll ask Ichi-chan later." Suddenly, a strong and evil energy hit me; I jumped up and heard "yum, easy meal." I tried to run from the energy, this seemed so familiar to me but I couldn't think as a tentacle swiped me up "Help me!" I screamed as I felt the rancid breath of whatever creature had seized me on my face. "Hang on Ame," I heard Ichigo shout as something hit the creature, causing it to drop me. I fell and landed on a soft body. "Stupid Ichigo, well it's his body." Rukia helped me up, "Are you alright?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. I nodded then tried to walk, pain shot through my ankle. "Ow.'' Rukia supported me as the creature's energy cornered Ichigo. "Ichigo!" Rukia shouted then I ran forward, ignoring the pain and screamed "No!" Something erupted out of me and the creature collapsed, I fell to my knees.

Ichigo came to my side "what happened? How did you do that?" I shook my head then passed out.


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

I awoke on the couch in Ichigo's living room; Rukia brought me a cup of tea. I took a sip "what was that thing Ichigo?" I heard Ichigo shuffle his feet and then he said, " That was a Hollow, it's a soul that eats particularly powerful human souls. Rukia is a Soul Reaper who exorcises hollows and brings human souls to the Soul Society. But she lost her power and I'm her substitute Soul Reaper." I was suddenly hit with an intense migraine. "Ame!" Ichigo said concerned but a flash of images drowned his voice out.

_Come on princess, ain't ya ever climbed a tree before!" a voice called _

_A little red headed boy and a dark haired girl waved good-bye sadly as I was dragged away._

"Ame are you okay?" I felt Rukia touch my shoulder and I replied shakily "I'm fine just…I'm fine, so all this is true… then why did the Hollow attack me?" Rukia took a deep breath "well, your Reiatsu is very strong, even stronger than Ichigo's." Rukia replied "Hollows feed on reiatsu and yours makes it hard to resist." I rose "I need to go walk, clear my head." I rose and heard Ichigo rise "Alone, Ichi-chan." I took my cane and started out the door.

I walked for a long while stopping at the old dance studio, sliding into the door. I made my way to the old wood floor to the grand piano. I took a deep breath and smiled. My hands ran over the keys, a melody coming from deep inside me. Music is my outlet; I don't need to see to play, all I need are my ears. I played for an hour then I left for home. The world was balanced again.

Later

As I made my way home, I felt two powerful Reiatsu , stronger than I'd ever felt but somehow both were familiar to me. Then I sensed Rukia's energy, running. I had to warn her of the danger of these two new souls. I caught up to her, "Rukia!," she stopped me "did Ichigo send you, I left him…." I shook my head. "don't you feel that reiatsu!" a deep male voice laughed. "Going soft Rukia, a little blind girl can detect us." The energy…so familiar then another energy also familiar. "Renji, Brother." Rukia whispered softly. My head was struck by yet another flash of pain, images running in my head.

"_Bya-chan!_" _a voice shouted, then a tall teenage boy with black hair held back with a ribbon scowled " why must you call me that princess?"_

"_Princess Ame, I am at your service." A red headed boy said, bowing in front of me. "I will be your captain of the guard!" _

_The little red haired boy leaned over, taking my hand and I laid my head on his shoulder._

"Ame, are you okay?" Rukia asked and I felt her help me up. I heard the drawing of a weapon "Rukia look out!" I pushed her aside and felt the pain of the blade pierce my abdomen. I struggled to form words and I felt the sword being pulled from me. I fell to my knees, touching my wound as I could feel the warm blood starting to puddle on the ground. "Ame!" I coughed then felt Rukia at my side. I struggled and said softly "First song: halting fabric, second song: hundred linked bolts, final song: great seal of 10,000 forbiddings" I sent out my energy and that Renji guy yelled out in pain. "Where did a human learn…" I then passed out from exhaustion…

I regained consciousness just in time to feel Ichigo on the ground dying and the soul reapers taking Rukia away with an incantation. I committed it to memory, then passed out again.


	3. the Seireitei

Disclaimer: same old, same old.

One week later

I walked home slowly, my bandaged stomach aching with every step. "Crap. Could this be any worse?" I thought as I walked to the riverside. I took out Ichigo's broken blade. " What is your name, that guy with the red essence said something about every zanpokto having a name…" I laid a hand on the blade, and then a small voice entered my head. It was rough, weak, wounded… "Zangetsu… can you help me to go find Rukia…" the broken blade pointed forward then opened a door. I let it drop and stepped through "tell Ichigo, when you can." I entered the door, the air hit me and I looked up at the sky, blue with a bright yellow sun. Wait. Sun, the sky, color. I could see. For the first time I could see and then, during my celebration another headache hit me

"_Wait for me Byakuya-chan!" the tall teenage boy smiled, "where have you been, little one?" I danced around "Kuro took me to see Renji and Rukia, I got to climb a tree." Byakuya raised and eyebrow then I looked up "Byakuya-chan, Renji did something weird yesterday, he asked me if I had ever kissed a boy before, then when I said no he asked if he could be the first. I told him yes, then he kissed me on the lips and I liked it. Then he said when we get older we'll get married. I hope we can!" Byakuya looked displeased then took off towards the manor._

"_Renji!" I shouted as a strange woman dragged me away from the boy. Who was being held back by Byakuya who was saying "filthy dog, you will never touch the princess, she is nobility you are district 78 trash, it can never be." My tears clouded my vision as I waved good-bye._

I gasped as the pain faded, "damn that is so weird…"suddenly a voice shouted "hey you!" I sprang up and ran from the group of soul reapers that began to chase me.

************************************************************************finally finished this, hope you like it but it will get better as the story goes on so hang in there! I assigned a song for the chapter it's Cry by Kelly Clarkson.


	4. Old Flames, Old heartache

DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL. This chapter is mostly a flash back on how Renji met a princess named Ame-Hana Nakamura. Most of the ages are guesses since I don't really know how many centuries old Renji was when he looked seventeen

RENJI POV

I walked down the hall on my way back to my room, the memory of Rukia's capture still fresh in my mind. The blind girl I had stabbed brought back painful memories. She looked and sounded so much like HER. "Princess Ame -Hana Nakamura, heir to the Nakamura royal family. Why do you still love her, you haven't seen her since you were seventeen and she was sixteen. Byakuya told you she was dead, you idiot, how can you call those fuckin' feelings you had since you were NINE, love." I chuckled as I remembered the day I met the princess.

(**Flashback)**

_I lived in the 78__th__ district at the time, a punk with a few kids behind me. I was walking around with the gang when I heard a scream. "Kuro, help me!" I turned into the alleyway. A little girl stood in the corner, a large grown man holding her kimono sleeve and saying "you little brat." I charged forward "let go of her!" I slide under him and tripped him up. I took the little girls hand "run!" I ordered and we sped off till I turned down an alley, hugging the girl to my chest and covering her mouth. The goons ran right past without noticing us. I turned to the little girl. She was small, only barely coming up to my chest. She had the biggest icy blue eyes I'd ever seen, full of suspicion._

_Her Kimono was made of fine silk and clearly cost quite a bit, along with her sandals. "You aren't from around here?" I said and she slowly started to back away. "You live here! Oh, My mama says I'm not allowed to talk to 78__th__ district kids." I smirk, pretending her words hadn't stung. "Do you always do what your mother tells you to?" I teased. Her face turned red "No!" she said indignantly. I laughed "Betcha do, where you from any way." She lifted her head high and replied "I live in the first district, it's a whole lot cleaner there than here!" my smirk grew wider then a voice shouted, "Boss, I found them!" we turned to see a group of men approach us. I took the girls hand again. "Run!" we ran through the city, I managed to get her to climb on top of a roof as the men started to gain ground on us, I pushed her forward as a guy took hold of me. "Little brat!" my capture bellowed. He punched me in the stomach. "Stop it!" I looked up and watched the girl trip the man up then turned to me "move it!" she seized my hand this time and we ran until we reached a dead end. I took a look around then found a tarp hanging over a small shop. "Their getting closer!" the girl screamed. I turned to her "do you trust me?" I said sternly. She nodded hesitantly and I shouted " then jump!" we jumped and landed into the tarp and then slid down. _

_We managed to get rid of the men. We looked at one another and the girl smiled brightly "oh, my god that was so cool!" she said happily "he was like "little brat." And then I tripped him and you," she looked at me with admiration "you were really brave." I blushed under her gaze "well, thanks I'm Renji Abarai." She smiled "I'm Ame-Hana Nakamura." The name made me freeze, I bowed clumsily "Princess! I'm sorry for treating you so roughly earlier…" she touched my head and I looked up, her eyes looking so innocent and grateful. "Don't call me princess, Ame will do just fine." I stuttered, "Yes Ame-Sama." She rolled her eyes and laughed…"_

**End flashback**

I sighed then went back on my way; suddenly I heard shouts and a small body thudded into me. I looked down to see that girl "What in the hell…" she looked up at me, scared and looking so much like… "Please, help me… I don't know what they'll do if they catch me!" I took her wrist and shoved her into my room. Several students turned and I barked, "What are you idiots doing!" The kids stuttered and bowed "we saw an intruder come this way…" I harshly shouted, "no one has come this way, now go do something constructive." They all scattered, god being a lieutenant had its advantages.

I stepped back into my room, the girl stood there. I looked her over, she returned my gaze steadily "take a picture, it'll last longer." She said tartly "thank you for help." I then growled, "Yeah, whatever… how did you get here?" she glared "if I knew than I would have gone back." She glared at me with those icy blue eyes "wait…you're the one Ichigo fought…you tried to kill him!" she dove at me, I took hold of her wrists "calm down," I ordered as she fought. "Think. I am ten times your size and a soul reaper lieutenant…" she looked up stubbornly, "why did you help me, your obviously against me and my family!" I smirked as she struggled. "Maybe I needed a good lay." She stopped then looked up with fear in her eyes. "Don't you dare…" I smiled a little wider. "Don't worry, to tell you the truth," I let go of her wrists and walked over to the small _kotatsu. "_You remind me of someone I knew once, a little princess named Ame-hana Nakamura." Suddenly the girl fell over clutching her head, I ran over and said, "What's wrong?"She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. I took her face in my hands, " its okay." I whispered tenderly. She looked up into my eyes with those large blue orbs, "I…I'm sorry, that's been happening a lot lately." She said as she nervously jumped away, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. I smiled; she looked cute when she was flustered. "I'm Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the 6th division." The girl smiled a little " My name is Ame Kurosaki."

I rose from my spot under the _Kotatsu_, and then I stretched. "I have some work to finish, be quiet until I come back." She looked around nervously, "I'll lock the door on my way out, make no noise and no one should bother you." I left her and locked the door, hopefully I could figure out why I had helped the enemy and broken so many laws to protect Ame.

Phew, that's the last of chapter 4. Hope y'all enjoy it! This chapter gets a couple of song to go with it

For Renji's flash back, the song I have chosen is Hold My Hand by Akon and Michael Jackson.

The second song is Miss independent by Kelly Clarkson


	5. awkward

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Ame pov

I took a look around the small house, apartment thing. It was pretty clean for a guy using it. I thought back to Renji, he had helped me but why? When I had my headache, he been close enough for me to get a look at his face. He looked like the kid in the visions I had been having, minus the face tattoos of course. I groaned softly then laid my head on the table, trying to figure out why I looked like this princess. I turned my head then spied a little painting in a frame.

I rose and took a look, it was of a pretty girl and Renji but it must have been a younger version of him, he looked younger any way with less face tattoos. He was smiling in the painting, laughing. The girl next to him was wearing a beautiful Kimono, white with red flowers. Her long black hair was tied back in a braid; she leaned into Renji, her smile wide and the eyes of someone in love. Suddenly another sharp pain entered my head, this was even more intense then usual. It felt like a hundred bolts of electricity were jolting through my brain.

FLASHBACK

_Princess Ame-Hana walked through the _**_S_**_eireitei; an aging woman led her through the hall. Suddenly Ame-Hana looked over and waved. "Captain Ichimaru!" she said waving, a tall man with a wide smile and slit eyes. The woman next to here shot her a disapproving glare, Ame-hana put her hand down and stared intently at her feet. _

_Ichimaru continued to smile, "Ah, princess and your highness, to what do the soul reapers owe this honor." The queen smiled then said, "Captain, just who I was looking for. I am here to speak with the Captain of the First division, would you mind showing Ame-Hana around while I'm gone." Ichimaru nodded then stuck out his arm for Ame-hana to take. "Of course I will," he turned to Ame-hana "shall we princess." After they were out of her mother's ear shot, Ame-hana smiled then said to Ichimaru " Gin, can we visit Baka-chan! I want to embarrass him with his nickname." _

_Ichimaru laughed then nodded "yes, that would be quite amusing. Let's go." He led Ame-hana to a small office with two men sitting at desks. One of them was Renji who looked up just in time to see Ame-hana shout "Baka-chan!" Ichimaru and Renji both burst out laughing so hard they almost cried. Byakuya scowled and said, "Why must you call me that, you are old enough to say it right." Ame –hana smiled "you know I like to call you that" suddenly she noticed Renji "hello, who are you?" Renji stood and Said "Renji Abarai." Byakuya growled, "bow to the Princess, Abarai!" Renji hastily bowed only to have Ame-hana scowl "What did I used to tell you about bowing Inu-chan." Renji looked up, confused then it hit him "Ame-hana? You've grown so much." Ame-hana smiled then replied, "of course I have, and so have you Mr. 2__nd__ seat." _

_Renji blushed fiercely then looked down at the ground. "So, Princess what brings you here?" Ame-hana smiled, "Mother needed to meet with the captain of the first division for some reason. She brought me along." Ichimaru turned to Byakuya, his grin widening. "I need to get to a meeting, can you please show the princess around Baka-chan." He said slyly. Byakuya eye twitched then turned to Renji "you take her around, I'm busy." Ame-hana gave Renji a soft smile and he smiled back gently and led her outside._

**End Flashback**

I rose with tears pouring down my cheeks. I shakily put the picture back where I found it. I went into the kitchen, my stomach was rumbling. I opened the cabinet and was bombarded by several bowls that fell and broke on the floor. I gasped the n looked around, praying no one outside had heard. My prayers went unanswered as a voice yelled, "Who's in there, Lieutenant Abarai, left already!" I shook as I heard someone try to open the door.

I then heard Renji bellow, "What the hell do you think your doing!" The voices became inaudible then Renji entered. " I tell you to be quiet and you make noise, geez." I walked out to greet him; he was busy taking off a badge with a flower. I smiled and he glared, "What did you tell them." He stretched and yawned "Squirrel's." I couldn't hold back my laughter; I fell onto the couch holding my sides. " They actually believed that!" Renji sighed, "Well what did you expect me to say?" I continued to laugh, but then I noticed the sad look in Renji's eyes. I stopped and stood up. "Are you okay?" I asked looking over at him.

Renji smiled a little then ruffled my hair, "you even laugh like the princess, the tiniest things used to make her laugh." I heard a hint of the sadness in his voice and my heart ached. Renji went to grab a towel and stopped by the door. "I need to bathe, if you need anything just go into the kitchen and be QUIET." He said putting emphasis on the word _quiet. _

I walked into the kitchen and looked around the pantry, I found veggies and meat as well as ingredients for taiyaki. I decided to make the little fish-shaped cakes and some soup.

I finished the food just as Renji entered the house. "Something smells good," he said as he entered the kitchen. He took a taiyaki cake then smiled as he took a bite. "This is really good, how did you know it was my favorite?" I blushed and messed with my fingers, "I…didn't. I just figured you'd be hungry so I made dinner." Renji smirked and said, "maybe I should keep you around, and at least you can cook." I stuck my tongue at him and set down at the table. We talked as we ate and I found I like his smile. He wasn't really a bad guy; he was just doing his job.

I picked up the dishes and went to clean them in the kitchen. "You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." I turned around, blushing. "No, I'll sleep on the couch, it's your bed." Renji shook his head and took a step forward. "No, you're more or less my guest and you get my bed." I threw the towel at him and rushed onto the couch. I sat down and said "Ha!" Renji followed me then said, "Get off." I shook my head and he went to grab me but fell backward. I landed on top of him; I shook as he looked up at me. He brushed my hair away from my face, and then I rose. "I'm sorry!" I said then Renji rose as well, "it's okay." He then turned and went to his room. I lay on the couch and then closed my eyes. "Renji…"


	6. Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Renji Pov

I re-entered the living room and found Ame on the couch. She was sleeping soundly so I decided to go to bed myself. I watched her sleep for a moment; if Captain Kuchki hadn't told me that Ame-Hana was dead, I would swear that Ame was the princess. The way she slept was even the same, on her stomach with one hand over her head and the other at her side. 'Damn,' I thought angrily then went to bed.

**Inside Renji's dream**

I was with Ame-hana again, her hand in mine as she led me to the tree we usually ate lunch at. "Inu-Chan, I helped make the taiyaki, I know it's your favorite!" she said then sat down with me. My heartbeat sped up as her warm hand clutched mine. We sat down, the seiratei seem almost more serene than usual as we relaxed. She lay against my chest, her small body so delicate, so vulnerable. Suddenly the scene dissolved, Ame-hana was screaming. I ran toward the sound, "princess! Ame-hana!" I couldn't move…

**END**

I woke with a start, my breath coming in sporadic huffs; I sat up and laid my face in my hand. I hadn't dreamed of Ame-hana in years. I then heard quiet moaning coming from the living room. I rose and went to see what was going on.

Ame was tossing and turning, whispering, "No, stop please!" I reached over and shook Ame's shoulder. She bolted up and looked all around. "Renji… I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She blushed and I sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?" she smiled a little, "I don't even remember what I was afraid of." I rose and stretched; I looked down on her and noticed she was shaking. I reached forward and lifted her up. "Hey, what are you doing?" I brought her to my room and laid her on my bed. "Sleep here and you won't get any nightmares." I said then went to leave but Ame's voice said, " Can you stay with me?" I turned and she said Her voice barely above a whisper. "Please." I leaned next to the bed and crawled in and she rolled over, curling into a ball. She was soon asleep again. I stared at the ceiling then slowly fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**Next day (ame pov)**

I let m eyes open as sunlight poured into the room. I yawned and then noticed whom I was cuddling with…I squeaked and that woke up Renji, who jumped away and fell out of bed. "Sorry, sorry, sorry…" I said then went to the edge to see if he was okay. He looked up, took one look at my face and started laughing. I felt my face heat again, this time in anger. "What is so funny, if I might ask!" I snapped. He continued to laugh then rose, "Your face…it was so funny! You looked like I struck you with a dead fish!" he said between laughs. My cheeks must have been a bright red because he smiled and pat my head. "sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry little one." I shot up and stormed into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Soon, Renji entered, fully dressed and ready for work. He takes one of the muffins I made for breakfast. "thanks." He mutters then takes something out of his pocket. "here I took this from the library so you'd have something to do while I was off doing soul reaper things." I reached for the gift and saw it was a book. The title was "The history of the Soul society" I smiled and looked up at him. "thanks Renji, I'll make some dinner for you tonight." He smiled back and scratched his head. "Okay, that sounds great." He left and I had a feeling this living situation wouldn't be half bad.

Later

I sat on the couch, reading a chapter of the story about the royal families of the soul society. There were at least five; the one that worked closely was the Nakamura royal family. The princess Ame-hana had died months ago, I felt my heart ache a little for Renji. I knew he had been a former lover to the princess. 'It must have hurt so much…' I thought to myself then I heard voices outside the door. I rose and quietly went to the kitchen to hide. Hopefully no one would smell the food I was cooking. The door opened and closed, then Renji called out. "You can come out Ame, I'm alone." I rushed out and smiled "Hey, I made dinner, I hope your hungry." He smiled then looked around, "did you clean?" I nodded "it's the least I could do, invading your home and all…" he laughed a little and sat down at the table. "Thanks Ame, it looks great. Can't remember the last time I cleaned this place." I smiled and served dinner: dumplings and leek soup. Renji wolfed it down, muttering thanks.

I laughed and ate my own food. "Thank you again for the book, it was interesting. Hard to believe I never knew this whole other world existed." He looked up and nodded "I know, if you ever have any questions on how it works. Don't hesitate to ask." I smiled then gathered the dishes. "I'm going to take a shower…I'll be back." He gathered his towel and left.

Renji pov

I went to the bathe houses, my thoughts wandering. Ame was sweet and helpful, one hell of a good cook. I sat in the bath and thought about her and Ame-hana. They were so similar, not just in looks but their personalities as well. Ame had looked so cute earlier; I wanted to believe she was Ame-hana. But she wasn't and I knew I could never love anyone as deeply as Ame-hana. I rose and wrapped a towel around my lower body, then went back to my home. I opened the door and found Ame in the living room. She looked up and squeaked, her cheeks turning bright red. I looked over myself; I was still in a towel.

I flushed and started stuttering an apology, letting go of my towel in the process. She took off to the kitchen in a rush and her face growing even redder. I ran to get dressed then entered the kitchen in my white and pink nightwear. Ame was in the corner of the kitchen, trying to look busy, stacking dishes. I strode over to her and touched her shoulder. Ame jumped, dropping a bowl. I caught it with ease, setting it back on the counter and turning to her. "Are you okay?" I said, " I didn't mean to…" she looked up, her blue eyes apologetic. "It's okay; I just…have never really been around guys before so seeing you walk in with nothing but a towel on…" She blushed and I smiled, hiding my own blush. "What a beautiful girl like you, what guy wouldn't be busting down the door for a piece of this?"

She smiled a little, "the blind thing does two things, and the first is chase off guys. The second is attract guys who think your weak and they ca do what ever they want to you. Ichigo made sure those guys steered clear. So I haven't had much luck in the boyfriend department." I chuckled and sat down on the couch. "He seems like a good guy," I said and then Ame sat next to me. "He is," she replied her face brightening, "He's always looked out for me, sometimes he forgets that I'm not completely helpless but he tries to take care of me." She laughed, "like this one time in elementary school, some kid stole my lunch and Ichigo walked up and punched the kids lights out."

I laughed, "geez, he must be tough…he was pretty tough when I faced him." I looked up and sighed, " He probably lived, and Rukia will die soon." Ame jumped up "What!" she exclaimed. "She broke many laws, her execution will be soon." Ame sat down, her head hanging down. "I wish there was something I could do…" she pulled her legs to her chest. "It's okay, I didn't mean to…" I rose and yawned. Ame also rose and I touched her shoulder. "Lets go to bed." She said and headed to the room, she looked so much like her. It made my heart ache.


End file.
